L'amour ne dure qu'un jour
by Voracity666
Summary: Grèce est très belle. Du moins, c'est de l'avis de Turquie et de Rome. Mais lequel des deux est le plus proche de son cœur ? Surtout qu'il lui faut encore grandir afin de devenir un homme. Alors, qui..?
1. Chapter 1

**Alors l'idée est spéciale, je vous l'accorde ^^ (pour changer, tiens xD)**

**Lorsque je parle de "Grèce" et de "Egypte", je fais référence aux versions Antique :)**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Il écarta silencieusement les buissons, la bouche et le nez recouverts d'un tissu pour que sa respiration ne le trahisse pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il était à deux doigts d'y arriver, cette fois, et nul ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Encore un buisson.

-Salut Sadıq, l'interpella une voix rieuse.

Se figeant, l'aventurier sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son corps.

-Pas besoin de te cacher tu sais. Le sage voit au-delà de la réalité.

-Garde ta philosophie pour toi, grogna-t-il.

Sortant des buissons, la jeune nation s'approcha du petit lac où se détendait Eurydice, la nation Grecque.

-Comment tu fais à chaque fois ?

Il se laissa tomber par terre, son foulard à la main, fixant son reflet.

-Je te connais, on va dire.

Il grogna mais ne put s'empêcher de fixer la lourde poitrine de son aînée qui se soulevait en rythme avec son rire clair.

-Tu es vraiment un enfant drôle, Sadıq, finit-elle par déclarer.

Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre, essuyant ses larmes de joie.

Il alla se dévêtir derrière un arbre, la mine renfrognée, puis entra dans l'eau avec un soupir d'aise. Fermant les yeux et levant le visage en direction du soleil, il savoura la tranquillité du lieu, du moins jusqu'à ce l'eau ne s'agite, l'intriguant.

-Eu... Eurydice ?

Le rouge aux joues, il regardait la nation aux formes généreuses s'approcher de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que la berge puisse t'absorber comme tu sembles le croire, Turquie.

-Qu'en sais-tu, Grèce ? N'est-ce pas toi qui clame que la volonté est la seule force de l'âme ?

-Alors il t'arrive de m'écouter parfois, ronronna-t-elle.

Elle prit place à ses côtés, refaisant sa coiffure pensivement.

-Tu as entendu les nouvelles des frontières ?

-Tu parles de cet idiot de Rome ? Il faudrait être sourd et idiot pour l'ignorer...

Elle se tourna vers lui, un air joueur peint sur le visage.

-C'est moi ou il y a de la jalousie dans tes paroles ?

Sadıq se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne voulant pas entrer dans le jeu. Mais ce fut autre chose lorsqu'une paire de bras l'entoura puis le plaqua tout contre la poitrine rebondie de la Grecque. Il ne put faire un geste, complètement figé, alors qu'elle l'embrassa sur la joue, ne semblant rien remarquer.

-J'aime bien parler avec toi, tu es un peu la nation la plus proche et tu es d'agréable compagnie, malgré que tu sois encore un enfant...

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de sortir de l'eau. Sadıq préféra garder les yeux baissés.

-Les heures passent si vite, quelle horreur... Chronos semble accélérer sa course folle, espérant que c'est ce qui le fera libérer plus vite...

-Tu crois à ces âneries ? Sursauta-t-il. Tu as fait parti des premiers à fouler ta terre ! Tu sais autant que moi la vérité à ce sujet.

Son regard se flouta lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Elle remonta à nouveau son épaisse chevelure avant de lui répondre.

-Longue est la vie qui nous attends. Nous sommes responsables de milliers de personnes qui croient en nous. La foi est un soutien considérable. Elle permet de garder la tête froide. Ne te prends pas pour un dieu, Sadıq, ou les châtiments du ciel s'abattront sur toi.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et s'en alla, chantonnant tout bas.

Encore dans l'eau, il lui adressa une grimace tordue qu'elle ne put voir.

-Tu me prends encore et toujours pour un enfant, râla-t-il. Mais quand te rendras-tu compte que je suis un homme, au même titre que les autres ?

Il abattit ses poings sur la surface limpide, rageur. Il se défoula de cette manière quelques minutes encore avant de se réfugier sous la surface, retenant sa respiration jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

-Que devrais-je faire pour qu'elle puisse me voir comme je le souhaite ?

Fermant les yeux, il se remit à penser aux courbes profondes de la belle châtain. Mais il fallait être réaliste : jamais elle ne lui appartiendrait.

Il exprima de nouveau sa rage avant de se calmer et de se rhabiller. Il rentra chez lui à grands pas.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez votre pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes~**

**Alors, ceux et celles qui ont déjà lu mon "Étonnante rencontre" (catégorie One Piece), savent que j'aime bien raconter d'où est venu l'accessoire que les personnages gardent avec eux :3**

**Grèce (Antique) : Eurydice / Égypte (Antique) : Néferet (la plus belle)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Turquie se mirait avec difficulté dans son grand miroir de cuivre poli, essayant divers accessoires pour paraître plus adulte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive de la visite...

-Sadıq ! L'appelèrent deux femmes à l'unisson.

Il sursauta et fonça, sans réfléchir, à leur rencontre. Il comprit son oubli lorsqu'elles éclatèrent de rire à sa vue. Il se renfrogna avant de ôter son énorme turban mais garda son caftan à la couleur flamboyante.

-Égypte... Grèce... Si c'est pour glousser comme des poules, vous pouvez aller dans la cour, vous savez...

Calmant leurs rires, elles s'approchèrent de lui afin de lui emmêler les cheveux du bout de leurs longs doigts.

-Il ne faut pas prendre la mouche comme ça, voyons !

-Tu ris encore, Néferet. Et laissez mes cheveux tranquilles !

Il s'éloigna d'elles et de leurs mains agiles, grommelant tout bas.

-Dis-nous... pour quelle jolie fille te pares-tu ainsi ? Roucoula Eurydice avec un air conspirateur.

Elle échangea un regard avec son amie.

-C'est vrai ça, renchérit cette dernière. Qui donc est cette femme pour que tu fasses des frais de vestures ?

Elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, se soutenant mutuellement.

-Et quand je pense que nous n'avons jamais eu cet honneur !

-Quel malheur ! Serions-nous donc toujours aussi mal considérée ?

Elles soupirèrent avec exagération alors que la cible de leur moquerie tremblait de colère contenue, serrant avec force son turban.

-Avons-nous une chance de plaire aux yeux de ce beau mâle ?

-Aucune, hélas, une autre est passée avant nous et lui a ravit le cœur !

-Nous voici donc seules dans l'amour, déçues par les hommes...

Elles rapprochaient leurs visages, plongeant leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre, dans une ambiance quasi romantique... avant qu'un turban n'entre en collision avec leurs visages, les arrêtant net.

-Vous êtes vraiment deux gourdes sans cœur ! Cria Turquie avant de s'enfuir, les larmes aux yeux.

-On dirait qu'on l'a blessé... énonça Grèce en prenant le turban dans la main.

-On dirait bien, oui...

Elle s'étira longuement, mettant son corps fin en valeur.

-On devrait le chercher, tu ne penses pas ?

-Si. Allons-y.

Bien que imposant, le palais n'était pas aussi grand que ceux où elles vivaient, elles n'eurent donc que peu de difficultés à retrouver leur ami.

Le fait qu'il soit entré par erreur dans le harem y avait pas mal joué, à vrai dire, et elles purent le sauver des bras aimants des femmes s'y trouvant.

-Toujours apeuré par ces femmes ? Demanda Eurydice sur le ton de la conversation.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais... souffla son amie.

Elles observaient Turquie se faire soigner par un guérisseur, tremblant encore de peur.

-Pourtant, la présence d'autres femmes ne lui apporte pas ce souci.

-Si les femmes comprenaient les hommes, ça se saurait, fit remarquer Eurydice.

Elle s'approcha de Sadıq qui remerciait le vieil homme qui partit alors.

-Tu as encore tellement à grandir...

Grèce le serra contre elle, le berçant comme un enfant. Le rouge aux joues, il se laissa faire, bien assez heureux de ce contact.

De l'autre côté, Égypte alla s'asseoir, les observant en s'amusant.

-Je voulais juste paraître plus vieux... finit-il par marmonner dans l'étreinte douce de Grèce.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ?

-Parce que je pensais que vous alliez me moquer de moi...

Reculant un peu sur la couche, Grèce se cala contre un coussin. Néferet posa la tête sur ses genoux, serrant de ses bras le corps de son cadet.

-Tu sais bien qu'on fait ça pour rire, et non pour te blesser.

-Et si justement ça me blessait ?

Les étreinte se resserrèrent.

-Tu veux qu'on t'aide pour ton costume ?

-Fie-toi à notre sens de l'esthétique ! Roucoula Grèce.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée...

-Tu préfères demander l'avis aux barbares qui symbolisent les terres nous entourant ? Demanda Égypte en reniflant.

Elle obtint quelques rires, la faisant sourire.

-Allez ! Debout Sadıq ! Amusons-nous à te transformer !

-Je savais que vous étiez des prêtresses ! Gloussa-t-il.

Il les laissa l'emmener jusqu'à la pièce qu'il avait quitté quelques temps plus tôt.

Si les essayages étaient sérieux au début, ils étaient vite devenus un grand cirque où les trois antagonistes avaient mal au ventre à force de rire et dont le sol était jonché de vêtements et d'accessoires divers.

-Attends ! Souffla Néferet entre deux éclats de rire. Tu en penses quoi Eurydice ?

-J'aime bien, ça donne un air mystérieux.

Elles échangèrent un air complice et le toisèrent avec un sourire en coin.

Intrigué, Sadıq s'approcha de la surface réfléchissante, plissant les yeux pour s'y apercevoir.

-Vous voulez parler du masque, là ?

-Bah oui, pas de ta toge ! Gloussa Eurydice.

Il fit mine d'enlever le morceau de cuir pour observer leur réaction et il ne fut pas déçu.

-Ah non ! Tu le gardes maintenant !

-Quand tu auras la barbe qui pousse, tu n'auras qu'à enlever le bas.

Elles le fixaient avec un grand sourire, ce qui le fit rougir et cacher son visage dans les plis sombres de sa tenue.

-Par contre, évite les perruques longues, gloussa Grèce de nouveau.

Il leur tira puérilement la langue avant de les poursuivre dans toute la pièce, armé de foulards qu'il faisait claquer dans l'air.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez votre pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


End file.
